Blind-spotted
by Starjargon
Summary: In which character holes are filled and people aren't missing and little things are explained and I attempt to (slightly) fix Ragnarok and Infinity War. So... spoilers for those 2 films.


**A/N- I felt certain people should have been in Ragnarok who weren't, without explanation. The beginning of Infinity War also broke my heart so good, so I fixed that slightly as well. **

* * *

"Are you certain, Lady Sif?" Thor asked the warrior, missing the look she gave him as he planned his next stop his hunt for the Infinity Gems.

"This is the best path for me right now," she answered, looking to Heimdall, who nodded his agreement. "Baldur is still unsure of himself, and Beta Ray asked for our help. It is right that I go with them."

"Then, I wish you well," Thor said, patting her with a friendly hand on her shoulder as he turned to clasp the hands of his other two departing friends.

"He can't really be this blind," Fandral muttered, staring at the idiocy of his friend.

"She deserves better than an eternal wait anyways," agreed Hogun.

"I know not what you two see," claimed Volstagg, more interested in the large leg he was masticating than the scene in front of him.

Sif gave the rest of her friends a nod, then turned and followed Baldur and Beta Ray Bill into Scuttlebutt.

"By the way," Volstagg continued, giving the ship a nod as he swallowed, before turning to follow his two friends back to his current feast, "did you hear about the monument to Loki Odin wants to build? Something seems fishy there..."

0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"An agreement is an agreement. You said if I found you another champion, I could go back to my ship," Beta Ray Bill argued to the Grand Master.

"Yes, but he has to be at least as entertaining as-" he cut off as Beta Ray's hammer-axe returned to him after hitting its new victim.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!" screamed the Hulk, stalking forward and ready to smash after regaining his footing.

"He walked off an attack by Storm Breaker," one of his attendants said, impressed.

"Stormbreaker- it's one word," said Valkyrie, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes. The Grand Master waved her off, not even blinking as Beta Ray left with her, more fascinated by his new plaything.

"Oh, the crowds are going to love this!" he said with a chuckle as he looked the newcomer up and down. "Make sure we have the best rooms prepared for my new champion."

0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Well, well. It looks like you finally understand what it's like to have a sister," chuckled the Enchantress.

"Amora, I'd love to play sibling rivalry with you right now, but as you can see, I'm a bit busy," said Loki, holding up Surtur's crown in demonstration. He took one more step toward the Tesseract, but suddenly, the Enchantress was holding it.

"_And_ you have a debt to me," she declared, slowly twirling the Tesseract as though the world wasn't literally falling to pieces around them.

"What do you want?" Loki raised a bored eyebrow. Amora smiled, then- "As much as I love the look, what do you hope to gain by impersonating me?"

"Thor's ear," she said, cutting to the chase as the battle raged on outside. "Just give me one month as you," she bargained, "then after I get sick of your face, we'll trade back and I'll return the cube to you."

Loki thought about it- "And where will I be?"

"Scuttlebutt."

"Excuse you."

"I've been on that blasted ship ever since you took my Executioner and threw me off Asgard when you thought I'd tell everyone the truth about "Odin." Only fair you get to experience the new lovebirds."

"Sif finally move on to Baldur?"

"Yes, but I meant Beta Ray and this Brunnhilde we came back for. He's planning on asking her if she wanted to help him on his quest. He claims no romantic feelings for her but I'm not taking a chance."

"And you believe after over a millennium, one month will change my brother's feelings for you?" he said with a smirk, just as the palace shook once more.

"Think about it. The others are leading an evacuation into our ship as well. I'll just hang onto this for now," she said, vanishing the cube with a wave of her hand.

0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"... Earth it is," Thor said, smiling as he made his decision.

0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"One month," Loki agreed with the Enchantress, rolling his eyes as he changed to her voluptuous form, following Valkyrie onto Scuttlebutt, which had docked long enough to split refugee family members, Korg, and now a (unbeknownst to the crew) Loki.

Amora in her Loki-reinforced Loki disguise approached Thor as he watched his old friends, new allies, and many of his people fly off in their own ship, making their own way to Earth. She felt the power of the Tesseract-turned leverage as she smiled, then approached her love, maintaining her cover as his reconciled brother.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"What happened?" asked Beta Ray Bill frantically as (not) everyone got out of their ship once they reached Earth.

"They just vanished," said Korg to an older Asgardian sporting white hair and dark glasses.

"What could have caused this?" asked Baldur, looking at what was left of the grieving Asgardians on their ship. Sif was trying to comfort the survivors while Valkyrie went out with Beta Ray and Amora to see if Earth could offer refuge.

"Thanos," said the Enchantress as she surveyed the destruction that hadn't been contained to their vessel, concern and utter fear marring her features, which slowly changed back to those of Loki Odinson.

* * *

**And then Beta Ray and the *living* Loki find out what happened and go to rescue Tony and Nebula and also pick Lorelei up on the way and they all plot sibling revenge against Thanos while Tony reunites the remaining Avengers at last and only some things hurt, not all the things.**


End file.
